


Turn it up, maestro!

by MagicMeg



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMeg/pseuds/MagicMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were singing in the shower and I heard and asked you to sing louder” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn it up, maestro!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look it’s another obscure unpopular pairing! Am I going to write for it? Abso-fucking-lutely. Enjoy!

It started an early morning with his singing. Meg had just recently moved into her new flat in Austin and had thought she’d get up early for a run. When she had returned to wash the sweat off she found that she wasn’t the only one taking a morning shower. Through the wall there was the sound of rushing water and of a guy singing his heart out. He was a good enough singer that Meg didn’t actually mind the added soundtrack to her shower and the memory of the encounter with her unnamed neighbour left a smile on her face all of the way to work.

Following that a routine began. After her morning runs she would shed her clothes and hop into the shower, letting the hot water roll off her back as she listened to his voice echo through the wall. Her eyes falling shut as she lost herself to the familiar sound, sometimes trying to imagine what he looked like. Was he tall? Blue eyes? Did he have European heritage or Asian? Blurry, faceless images fazed across her mind but nothing really stuck.

Then one day when she was prying off her sports bra she heard one of her favourite songs coming from the other side of the wall. She gave an excited squeal and even before she knew what her mouth was doing she yelled, “Turn it up, maestro!”

The singing stopped.

Meg clamped her hand over her mouth.

Then he started singing again louder than ever. Her eyes went wide with shock as bubbles of laughter erupted from her chest. She was thoroughly impressed with his lack of embarrassment and found herself wanting to know him even more than before.

So after that shower she decided it was about time she got to know her neighbours. So she quickly towel-dried her hair and marched herself over to the singer’s front door. Then before she could doubt herself she pressed the doorbell firmly.

“I’m coming!”

Meg’s heart thrummed in her chest as she heard feat padding towards the door, desperately hoping this guy wouldn’t think she was a freak or anything. She heard the turn of the lock and the door swung open to reveal a curly-haired man with hastily put on glasses. But what Meg really noticed was that he only had a towel strung around his waist, revealing pale freckled shoulders and toned chest and arms (which were adorned with tattoos she couldn’t quite see).

“Like what you see?” the man teased, flashing her a smile.

Meg laughed nervously before trying to introduce herself – “I just wanted to uhm say-“

“Wait,” he interrupted her, an amused crooked grin crawling up his face as he noted her semi-wet hair, “Are you the girl from the shower next door?”

She bit her lip nervously and nodded her head.

The man burst into laughter, throwing his head back as he did so. “Are you here to apologise for scaring the crap out of me? Cause you should be!”

Meg folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. “You seemed to handle it pretty well to me. Didn’t even go out of tune.”

He chuckled, his smile lingering on her for a moment too long, causing goose bumps to run up her arms. “I’m Michael, by the way,” he told her, holding out his hand.

“Meg,” she replied, taking it for a brief handshake.

“I would invite you inside but…” he gestured down to his half-clothed attire.

She nodded hastily, “Right. Yeah. I just- You know if you ever want to hang or anything-“

“I’ll know where to find you,” he finished happily.

When she bid goodbye to him to let him get back to changing she felt her heart flutter slightly. And that’s when she knew she was fucked.

\----

A few days later she was taking her morning shower and listening to Michael sing a song she didn’t quite recognise when suddenly it cut off.

She raised her head at the sudden lack of noise, then she heard his voice through the wall ask her, “You free tonight? Like around seven?”

Startled slightly at his choice of communication she stammered for a second before replying, “Yeah, I think so.”

“Wanna come over and watch a movie? Maybe order in some pizza?”

“Sure!” she responded, maybe a little too eagerly because she heard a low chuckle before he went back to singing. A pleased smile rose upon her lips and she found the rest of the day passed with a lightness as she eagerly awaited the evening.

 But the world was not on her side, time ticked with infuriating slowness and even the Austin traffic seemed worse than usual (and that was saying something). When she was finally climbing up the stairs to her apartment it had only just gone six o’clock, so she spared Michael’s door a lingering glance before heading to her own front door, unlocking it and heading inside.

She changed out of her work clothes to some jeans and a t-shirt with a Zelda reference on it and lightly touched up her makeup which had become messy during the long day. Then finally _, finally_ it was close enough to seven o’clock that she was stood outside his door about to ring the doorbell when-

“Oh!” she let out a small cry when the door unexpectedly opened in front of her.

Michael, blushing a bit, with a nervous grin said, “I heard you leave the apartment.”

She giggled, “Those damn thin walls.”

His eyes glanced down at her shirt and his grin widened further. “You like the Zelda games?” he asked her eagerly.

 “Ever since I was a kid! I’m guessing you’re a fan too?”

He nodded happily, raising his arm to show her his Link tattoo. “I guess you could say I’m a pretty big fan.”

“Good,” she told him, “I love someone who’s in touch with their nerdy side.” She sent him a flirty smile, “So are you going to invite me in or…?”

“Oh! Right!” he looked flustered for a moment before gesturing for her to enter. She smiled as she walked in, gazing around and noticing that the layout of the apartment was pretty much a mirror image of hers. She noted the posters framed upon his wall and the large TV which was illuminated further in. Meg heard the door click behind her and he asked, “So what kind of pizza do you like?”

“Anything traditional,” she told him.

He nodded as he went to grab the phone. “Go take a seat,” he said, “Netflix is up, you choose whatever you want.” She smiled and plopped herself down onto his couch (which was small enough that they would be practically cuddling).

When Michael joined her on the sofa, the movie was playing but she was suddenly too distracted by the heat radiating off of his body and who can blame her if she snuggles in a little closer. (To which his lips quirked up slightly. He liked people when people knew what they wanted.)

A few moments later he strung his arm across her shoulders and gently pulled her closer. She giggled, kicked her legs up onto the sofa and properly dug herself into his side, almost laying her head on his chest. His smiled down at her again, moving to run his fingers through her hair. It was almost alarming how easily they fit together and how natural it felt, like they’d known each other for years rather than days.

Yet even this extended contact could not ease the knotting in her stomach. Every exhale from him, which spread warm hair across the back of neck, made her hairs stand up. Every time he shifted slightly she felt the way his body pressed up against hers. But before the tension seemed to be too great to bare the doorbell rang.

“That’ll be the pizza,” Michael said happily, though there was still a nervous waver in his voice.

After they quickly devoured the pizza, nothing much more happened. Meg once again cuddled herself up to Michael and they stayed like that long after the credits had finished rolling. They found themselves falling into easy conversation in the pattern of Twenty Questions. Meg discovered that he was an electrician who also made gaming videos on YouTube whilst she told him that she was working for a local news stations but was also hoping to start cosplaying. They carried on like that well into the night and Meg found herself falling quickly for the sound of his laughter and the way his fingers traced circles on her shoulder.

When he noticed her getting drowsy he chuckled softly and said, “Alright, I think it’s about time I walked you home, missy.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, “I live one door away. I think I can manage it on my own.”

He smirked at her response, untangling himself from her and offering his hand to help her up. “Thanks for coming over,” he told her as they reached his front door, “It’s been awhile since I’ve enjoyed being around one person that much.”

Meg beamed at him, “The feeling’s mutual. Even though my family lives here, I haven’t made many friends yet.”

“Well you have me,” he told her sincerely.

Her heart fluttered as she saw Michael’s eyes flicker to her lips.

“Are you going to kiss me or what?” she asked him teasingly but her voice sounded miles away. His eyes met hers again, amusement dancing across them.

“Oh I’m _definitely_ going to kiss you,” he told her before taking her chin in his hand and bringing her mouths to his.

What started innocent soon became heated. As his lips slid over hers, her tongue darted out to sweep along his bottom lip. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer, groaning slightly as their bodies flushed together.

With that sound she broke the kiss, their foreheads pressed together as in between heavy breaths she said, “Maybe you can walk me back home tomorrow morning.” Michael grinned and pulled her in for another kiss, this one slightly rougher as he pushed her up against the wall, his hands pressed up against it, trapping her in his embrace. She rolled her hips into his as her hands slipped under his shirt, her fingers tracing the muscle underneath, reminding her of their first encounter when he was only in a towel. Meg let herself get lost in the feeling of kissing of him, of the heat of his skin under her fingers and the image of his lust-blown pupils as he watched her pull of his shirt and unbuckle his belt, tossing both items carelessly to the side. Somewhere along the way he lifted her off her feet, her legs curling around his waist as he led her down into his bedroom.

When they woke up the next day, sleepy and naked, Michael ran his fingers up and down her hip and asked her, “How about we go take a morning shower together?”

She smiled brightly at him, “Only if you promise to sing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Let me know what you think <3


End file.
